parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals
Cast *Snow White - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Prince Florian - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Queen Grimhilde - Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) *Witch Grimhilde - Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Doc - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Grumpy - Winnie the Pooh *Happy - Leap (LeapFrog) *Sleepy - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Bashful - The Cat in the Hat (Doctor Seuss) *Sneezy - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Dopey - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp; 1955) *The Magic Mirror - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Humbert the Huntsman - Melman the Giraffe (Madagascar) *The Raven - Nigel (Rio) *Prince Florian's Horse - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) *Vultures - Jim Crow (Dumbo; 1941) and Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) Scenes #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 2 Gnorga's Magic Crocodile #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 3 Star Butterfly Meets Marco Diaz ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 4 Gnorga's Dark Demand #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 5 In the Woods/Star Butterfly Runs Away #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 6 Star Butterfly's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 7 Star Butterfly Discovers a Cottage #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 9 Meet the Animals ("Heigh-Ho") #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 10 Star Butterfly Explores Upstairs #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 13 The Animals Discover Star Butterfly #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 14 Star Butterfly Meets the Animals #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 15 Supper Not Ready Yet #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Animals' Washing Song)" #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 17 Deceived/Gnorga Disguised Herself #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 18 "The Animals' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 20 Bedtime in the Animals' Cottage #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 21 Chantel DuBois's Evil Plan #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 22 The Animals Leave For Work #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 23 Star Butterfly Meets Chantel DuBois #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 24 A Race Against Time #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 25 Star Butterfly's Death and Funeral #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals Part 27 End Credits Gallery Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Snow White Marco diaz.jpg|Marco Diaz as Prince Florian Gnorga .jpg|Gnorga as Queen Grimhilde DuBois madagascar.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois as Witch Grimhilde Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Rafiki as Doc Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Grumpy Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Happy Rudolph.jpg|Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as Sleepy The Cat In The Hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Bashful Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Sneezy Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Dopey Tick Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock Crocodile as the Magic Mirror Melman.jpg|Melman the Giraffe as Humbert the Huntsman Nigel.jpg|Nigel as the Raven Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Prince Florian's Horse Jim Crow.jpg|Jim Crow and Tweety Bird.png|Tweety Bird as Vultures Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs